The present invention is related to prosthetic heart valve replacement, and more particularly to devices, systems, and methods for transcatheter delivery of collapsible prosthetic heart valves.
Prosthetic heart valves that are collapsible to a relatively small circumferential size can be delivered into a patient less invasively than valves that are not collapsible. For example, a collapsible valve may be delivered into a patient via a tube-like delivery apparatus such as a catheter, a trocar, a laparoscopic instrument, or the like. This collapsibility can avoid the need for a more invasive procedure such as full open-chest, open-heart surgery.
Collapsible prosthetic heart valves typically take the form of a valve structure mounted on a stent. There are two types of stents on which the valve structures are ordinarily mounted: a self-expanding stent and a balloon-expandable stent. To place such valves into a delivery apparatus and ultimately into a patient, the valve must first be collapsed or crimped to reduce its circumferential size.
When a collapsed prosthetic valve has reached the desired implant site in the patient (e.g., at or near the annulus of the patient's heart valve that is to be replaced by the prosthetic valve), the prosthetic valve can be deployed or released from the delivery apparatus and re-expanded to full operating size. For balloon-expandable valves, this generally involves releasing the entire valve, assuring its proper location, and then expanding a balloon positioned within the valve stent. For self-expanding valves, on the other hand, the stent automatically expands as the sheath covering the valve is withdrawn.
Despite the various improvements that have been made to the collapsible prosthetic heart valve delivery process, conventional delivery devices, systems, and methods suffer from some shortcomings. For example, in conventional delivery devices for self-expanding valves, it may be difficult to load a prosthetic heart valve into the current delivery device. Specifically, due to the length of the delivery system, it is common for two or more operators to load the prosthetic heart valve into the delivery device.
There therefore is a need for further improvements to the devices, systems, and methods for transcatheter delivery of collapsible prosthetic heart valves, and in particular, the loading of such prosthetic heart valves. Among other advantages, the present invention may address one or more of these needs.